Realization
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ERKxSERRA] Oneshot. ERk get's poisoned and Serra comes in to save him. But when Erk finds Serra he insults her? Read to find out! Review to make me happy...


**A/N: **Look, I now tat this is a major weird pairing since the both of them don't get along! But I love it, I even named my pillow that had a bit of pink and lots of purple "_Erky_". This is my first FE fic, so please bare with me. And, I'm not good in the game heck I haven't finished it yet. So don't expect the story to be that good either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem since if I did, Erk and Serra would be the main characters than Lyn or Eliwood or Hector.

**Warning: **Major OOC! Don't tell me that I didn't warn ya!

**Characters:** _Erk_, _Serra_, _Priscilla_, _Florina_, _Nils_, _Ninian_, _Eliwood_, _Lyn_/_Lyndis_, _Kent_, _Sain_, _Rebecca_, _Wil_

"**Realization"**

Lyn and a few others took refuge on a small abandoned hut somewhere in the forest. They were all accidentally separated by a thick fog and a few bandits.

For the mean time, they decided to rest, Nils and Ninian entertained everyone. Nils providing the music and Ninian dancing to the music.

Yet they still kept their guard for bandits. Wil and Rebecca took turns in patrolling outside the hut while Kent and Sain patrolled around the forest every two hours.

Lyn was silent that night because of worry. Eliwood was also worried for his other comrades, but he tried not to show it like Lyn.

Florina noticed Lyn's silence and worry. So she cheered her up. But deep inside, she was worried for her sisters and friends.

Kent and Sain rested after their patrolling, which cause Rebecca and Wil to stay on guard together.

Serra sat far away on the corner, she was worried for Erk. She doesn't know why or how, she just had it bothering her every battle they had engaged to since their second meeting (Chapter 14).

And something that time when she had met him for the second time, serving Priscilla, she had a weird feeling in her chest. And now, she was major-ly worried for him.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Serra!_" Serra thought angrily to herself "_Why're you worrying about him that much! He just served as your escort for a few weeks and you're worrying as if a sword is about to be thrust in your neck!_"

Then suddenly Ninian approached her and sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Serra?" Ninian asked sweetly.

"I'm… I'm just worried, Ninian" Serra sighed as she stood up and walked over to a window and stared at the stars.

Ninian placed a hand on Serra's shoulder causing her to look at Ninian.

"I know how you feel, Serra" Ninian smiled "I'm also worried for the others, but, I believe that they are as fine as we are right now. Just pray for them to be safe and they will be" Then Ninian smiled at her and went to sit beside Eliwood and Nils.

Serra continued to gaze at the stars, thinking more of Erk in the process. The stars made her remember him, for whenever she sees him fighting in the battlefield, he was like a star that shines. At least, in her eyes.

Serra's eyes seemed teary as she kept on remembering Erk. Se silently prayed for his safety until Wil and Rebecca busted in the door with worried and terrified faces.

Lyn stood up and drew her Mani Katti. Kent and Sain woke up and drew their weapons. Eliwood was about to pull out his Rapier. Florina, Ninian, and Nils stood beside each other. Serra readied her staff and stood in defense position.

"Wil, Rebecca, what's wrong?" Lyn asked loudly.

"We found Priscilla an Erk!" Rebecca informed with great worry "Priscilla's injured and Erk is unconscious!"

"Erk was hit by a poison axe!" Wil added just right after Rebecca had finished.

"WHAT!" Lyn exclaimed "Oh my God!"

Lyn and the others placed their weapons back and hurried out of the hut. Serra carried her staff and ran outside.

Ninian and Nils prepared hot water and clean cloths just incase.

"_ERK!_" Serra thought worriedly as she exited the hut.

Serra saw an unconscious Erk laying down on the cold ground. Priscilla was on her knees, holding her right arm for it was bleeding. Serra rushed to Erk's side and knelt beside him. She shook him, hoping to wake him up.

"Erk! Oh, Erk, wake up!" Serra cried as she shook Erk.

"Hurry! We must take them inside!" Eliwood commanded.

Kent and Sain carried Priscilla wile Eliwood and Lyn carried Erk and Florina handled Priscilla's horse.

As they transported Priscilla and Erk, a group of three bandits suddenly came and attacked them.

Rebecca and Wil weren't able to fire their bows since the bandits were too near to them. Florina wasn't able to go near for an attack because they all had poisonous axes.

"Those… Those are the… the bandits… that… that attacked us…" Priscilla said weakly and then fainted in Kent and Sain's arms. Serra noticed the axes and anger filled her in.

She attacked the three bandits on one turn and all died. They continued to go in the hut.

Rebecca and Wil were now totally on their guard, a torch beside them, so tat when they may be attacked, they'd shoot the enemies down by flaming arrows.

Ninian tended Priscilla's arm and placed her near the fire. Serra looked for an antitoxin (That's the one right? Cause I think I forgot…) for Erk. Once Serra had found one antitoxin, she immediately tended Erk. While she was tending to Erk, Priscilla gained consciousness.

"Priscilla! Thank goodness your awake!" Ninian said happily as she supported Priscilla to sit properly.

Lyn, Eliwood, Sain and Kent approached the two females.

"Priscilla, what happened?" Eliwood asked.

"We were attacked by those bandits again after we were separated" Priscilla explained as Eliwood, Lyn, Sain, Kent and Ninian looked at her "My staff was broken because of those bandits and I wasn't able to fight anymore because of my arm, so Erk was left to fight them off"

Priscilla paused for a bit then continued her explanation "But, one of the bandits had hurt Erk with an axe, an Erk got poisoned. When he wasn't able—"

"So you just left him there to fight in that condition!" Serra suddenly butted in, shouting/scolding Priscilla (I know it's OOC, but hey, I told you I'm bad at this!) "Why didn't you heal him! Or why didn't you fight back! You're a Valkyrie! You could've done something to help Erk!" Serra pointed her staff at Priscilla angrily "How on Saint Elimine's name can you leave Erk to do THAT! You're practically trying to send him to his maker!"

"Serra!" Ninian warned.

Priscilla looked down sadly with teary eyes. "I… I…" Priscilla stuttered "I tried my best, Serra. But… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Priscilla!" It's already fabulous that Saint Elimine had gave you enough luck to reach us here! But what if She didn't! Erk could've died! And especially when those bandits were still following you!"

Florina rushed to Serra and restrained her. She tried to pull Serra's staff away from her at the same time restraining her.

"Serra, don't! It's not Priscilla's fault!" Florina said worriedly "It just happened, please, Serra, stop!"

"Cool it, Serra!" Lyn barked "What's important now is that Erk will get well and that we should stick together!"

Serra was taken aback, she pulled her herself from Florina and sat beside the laying Erk.

The whole night it was silent, but Serra was wide awake while the others slept. She took care of Erk hoping he'd get well right that very moment.

"Oh, Erk…" Serra whispered "Please, please get well…" Serra held Erk's and placed it near her face.

Then later at morning, Erk woke up and saw Serra. Serra fell asleep during her watch on him. Erk slapped his forehead as he saw a pink-haired 'nuisance' on top of him.

Serra stirred in her sleep as she noticed Erk moved. She bolted up and clapped her hands together, wearing a BIG grin on her face.

"Oh! Erky!" Serra exclaimed "You're finally well! Thank Saint Elimine you're well!"

"O, dang, you're the last person I wanted to see…" Erk murmured.

But apparently Serra heard this, but pretended not to hear or understand.

"That's… That's so sweet, Erky!" Serra smiled, she was so happy to see him well and able.

"Whatever, you just dont get me" Erk replied.

Then Ninian and Nils came with basket's of fruits.

"Oh, it seems that you're fine already, Erk!" Nils smiled.

"…" Erk just looked at them.

"Um, I'll just be out if anyone needs me, I just want some fresh air" Serra lied and went out.

After Serra had left, Priscilla went near Erk to greet him.

"Good morning, Erk" Priscilla said sweetly "It's a great morning to see you well and able"

"Well, my morning isn't that great unlike yours, Priscilla" Erk replied.

"Oh, why is that?" Priscilla asked.

"Well, Serra was here. And she annoyed me AGAIN like crazy" Erk said not knowing what Serra had did.

"You should be surprised of what I shall say to you next about Serra" Priscilla smiled.

"Oh? Nothing about Serra would surprise me! She's an annoying and LOUD Bishop" Erk said.

"Well, last night, Serra had ehem… 'destroyed' your attackers that were responsible of your almost early death" Priscilla said softly "She took care of you the whole night, but I guess she fell asleep after all that. She isn't whom you really and actually think, Erk. Serra's a kind girl, it's just her nature to be ehem… loud and annoying"

Erk blinked a couple of times, he was stunned and shocked!

"_Serra did that! To me!_" Erk thought unbelievably in his head "_Nah! Must be because she needed some money from me AGAIN that's why!_"

"Lady Lyndis! Lord Eliwood!" Florina ran in the hut worriedly "Black Fang! And a few bandits are closing in!"

Everybody was alarmed and went out of the hut with their weapons. Florina, Priscilla, Kent and Sain got on their horses with their weapons along with the others who were on foot.

As the battle went on, Erk was suddenly hit. Serra rushed to him and healed him.

"Se-Serra?" Erk stuttered. She was too close to him that he was actually feeling nervous!

Serra suddenly hugged Erk tightly, Erk was shocked and didn't know what to do. Serra was sure acting weird.

Then Serra let go of Erk and he saw she ore sad, teary eyes.

"Please be careful out there, Erky" Serra said sadly before giving Erk a quick peck on the cheek.

Erk blushed! He blushed! And Serra saw it, but didn't mind it at all.

"Erky, you better get going" Serra told him, not looking at him "They need you right now"

"Uh, yeah… Sure! Bye!" Erk ran a few steps ahead.

Serra's face saddened as he ran, then from saddened to confused when Erk stopped and ran back to her.

He kissed her on the cheek, her eyes were wide in shock. She blushed a shade of deep red, then Erk pulled away.

He looked at her "You'd better take care of yourself too, Serra. Even if I'm there to always protect you…" Erk said those to Serra sweetly as he stared in her eyes. Then he ran to the battlefield.

As he ran, Serra yelled "Yes, I will, Erky! And also know that whenever your injured, I've got your back!" Serra smiled as she saw Erk fight bravely and courageously. Later on, she joined Erk and her friends in the fighting.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Well, that's my first ErkxSerra fic, hell, it's my first ever game fic! YAY! I've completed it! Well, please read and review. Thanks for your support!


End file.
